A Lesson to Remember
by RemnantTanith
Summary: When Danaerys asks Doreah to teach her how to make Khal Drogo happy, things get a little carried away. POV of Doreah. DanaerysxDoreah. One shot. Rated M for sexual content. Smut/Lemon


POV of Doreah

"Can you teach me how to make the Khal happy?"Dany asked

My heart skipped a beat "Yes." I replied softly

"Will it take three years?" she said with a small chuckle

"No." But how I wished it would.

I can't believe it, but somehow we ended up like this. Dany was laying on her back on the bed, while I sat straddling her waist. I couldn't stop the small smile creeping up on my lips. But she was not looking. But I was teaching her to pleasure the Khal. Not me.

"No Khaleesi" I said, caressing her face and turning her head to face me."You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes." And how I loved gazing into her deep violet eyes.

She was so beautiful with her silver hair falling in gentle waves around her face. She wore a thin gown that hugged her slender form, and allowed her to feel every touch that I placed on her.

"It is said that Arygenia of Liese could finish a man with nothing but her eyes." I continued, taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers

"Finish a man?" she asked, so innocent, so naïve

I gave her a look and she understood.

"Oh." She said sheepishly with a small laugh.

I took her other hand and continued "Kings travelled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces, Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all." I leaned forward onto her, bringing our hands up to the pillows. My face inches from hers.

"Well she sounds like an interesting woman." Dany replied with a smile that quickly turned to a frown. "I don't think that Drogo will like it with me on top."

"You will _make_ him like it Khaleesi" I said forcefully. "Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch." I looked her in the eyes. "Are you a slave Khaleesi?"

She shook her head and averted my gaze.

I sat up slowly and pulled her hands to my waist, then began to twist my hips, grinding against her. "Then don't make love like a slave." Her hands were warm against my bare skin, and I was secretly glad I had worn this garment. Soft leather baring midriff and cleavage, and a short skirt so I could feel her between my thighs.

I continued twisting my hips, slowly, intimately, enjoying every second of this gently bliss.

Dany took a deep breath then grabbed me and rolled, pushing me down and straddling me.

"Very good Khaleesi!" I said, slightly breathless at this turn of events. Then remembering the Khal and my duty I added, "Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you." I went to brush the hair behind her ear but she pulled away.

Apprehension showed on her face "I… I don't think this is the Dothraki way."

I sat up and cradled her face. "If he wanted the Dothraki way, why did he marry you?"

I could see she began to understand and she stammered out a quiet "Thank you"

A smile crept onto my face and I grew bolder. "The lesson is not over yet." I said, lying down again and nodding at her to continue.

She was nervous but determined. I grew even more jealous of the Khal as she swayed her hips, I put my hands on her slim waist and guided her. Enjoying the feel of skin on skin. She put her hands over mine and the pace of her motions quickened.

Wrapping my hands around her waist I sat up and her arms went around my neck. I began grinding my hips against her and a quiet moan left her lips. I looked at her in surprise and she blushed a deep crimson.

"I… uh… maybe we should stop…" Dany stammered

I pulled her in closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "We've only just begun." I whispered

I kissed her again and felt her hesitate for a split second before sinking into the kiss. Her entire body began to relax and meld into mine. My hands pressed firmly against her back, I felt her hands trail down to my waist.

I moved my hands up and cupped her breasts, while trailing kisses along her jawline to her neck where I sucked gently.

"Wait, wait…" she said between gasps, "Drogo-"

"-will be happy that I taught you these lessons." I finished for her, and kissed her neck again as I untied the silk braids that held her dress up. "And you want to make him happy?"

"I… I do."

"Then…" I said, pushing her down so she fell onto her back amongst the furs of the bed. "Sit back and learn" I untangled myself from amongst her legs and slowly pulled her dress down over her smooth flat belly and full hips, stopping only to leave a soft kiss her navel, then slipping the dress the rest of the way down her legs and throwing it aside.

She shivered despite the warm air, I moved back up and took her left breast in my mouth, gently biting and sucking but making sure to not leave a mark. I had been taught well how to please a person and leave no trace I was there. Many married men visited the pleasure house. But that was long ago, before Viserys had bought me to make him happy.

Dany gasped as I caressed her, I had one leg between her thighs and was gently moving it against her. Then I moved back to kiss her neck as my hand trailed down her torso and between her legs.

She was warm, and wet. I rubbed her clitoris gently and her hips moved up, pressing against me. I pressed one finger against her opening and entered her.

Her hands went to my face and guided me up to meet her lips. We met and our tongues intertwined, exploring each others' mouths and enjoying the taste of each other. I began to move my finger in and out of her while my thumb caressed her clit with small circles, she moaned into my mouth and I smiled.

Surprise came over me as Dany began to undo the bindings on my blouse and pull it over my head. Once my breasts were free she began to fondle them while she kissed me deeply. She was a little awkward and clumsy while she explored my body but learned quickly. I felt her pinch at my nipples and rub them gently. Then she broke off the kiss and moved her head down to bite and suck at my breasts. While I may not leave a mark on her, she could definitely leave a mark on me, and so she did.

I moaned with pleasure as she played with my breasts, experimenting with what made me gasp and what made me tingle with delight. All while I continued to finger her, I pushed a second finger inside her and she seemed to forget about my breasts as she moaned into my skin.

I kissed her once on the forehead, then the lips, then the neck, then her collarbone, and her breast, and her stomach, working my way down to her legs where I withdrew my fingers and took her with my mouth. Sucking on her clit and letting my tongue explore her.

Dany threw her head back onto the pillows and bucked her hips. One hand grasping at the furs and the other tangled in my hair, pressing my tongue deeper into her.

I flicked my tongue and used my hands to pleasure her while I sucked on her clitoris.

"I'm... ah, ah" she moaned, unable to get the words out. Then I felt her shake as her body spasmed with ecstasy. I didn't stop sucking until she was done. Then I looked up to see her face flushed with… shock?

"I… I've never…"

Then it hit me. "You've never had an orgasm before?"

She blushed, "Not like _that_, Drogo was always… too rough."

I smiled sadly. "But now you will make love on _your_ terms. And you will both be pleasured by it."

She grinned.

"And if not. You know where to find me." I said with a wink.


End file.
